


vindictive

by tendecibels



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, draven and riven fight, fleshing arena, inspired by awaken, no romance ew, noxus is the best, noxus over demacia fight me, written at 1am instinctively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendecibels/pseuds/tendecibels
Summary: He has power, he’s easily obtained the glinting glamour and fame he’s always desired.But still, he looksbored.
Kudos: 13





	vindictive

**Author's Note:**

> hi can you tell i don’t know much league lore?
> 
> enjoy anyway :p

There he sits. Unfathomable wealth at his fingertips and a world class view to battles which hide under a veil of false exhilaration. It is his fleshing arena after all. He has power, he’s obtained the glamour and fame he’s always desired. 

But still, he looks _bored_.

Riven can’t bring herself to care over the overzealous roars of weak men who struggle at the thought of emasculation, as she’s raised on her platform. The next contender in Draven’s fleshing arena. A woman.

Riven rolls her eyes. She’d found home in Ionia and now as punishment, she’s _here_. She glaces upward and eyes Draven with venomous contempt. She’d much rather be in conventional prison, not trapped within Draven’s sadistic idea of entertainment.

She looks down; her left foot is chained, leading back to the center pillar of the platform she stands upon. A disadvantage to some, an opportunity to Riven. She assesses her surroundings and finds the soldiers foolishly laughing in mockery at her small stature and the long metal chain attached fiercely, glinting to her ankle. She sighs. Men. 

It’s all too easy. She hears the first one coming before she even sees him. He’s loud, clumsy. The warrior dashes towards her left at full speed, haphazard and goes flying over her right. All she did was duck. Now, Riven’s bored.

That sets them all off, and they come running. The macabre crunch of the warrior’s head colliding with the stone pillar Riven’s attached to doesn’t even make her cringe. She doesn’t even have time to consider it, before she’s impaling the next one with his own spear. How incredibly typical of Draven to not even provide her a weapon. These guys are pure amateurs anyway, the lack of skill screaming outwards in sheer volume. It’s no problem, really.

Riven loses time during battle, something she finds more intriguing than the altercation at hand, and soon the last one drops to the floor with a sickening crunch as she entangles her chain around his neck, dragging him over her head and straight to the hard Noxian earth. 

She’s barely panting, only sweating because of the coarse, humid Noxian air. She rises slowly from battle stance and turns to face Draven’s stand, meters above her.

She can hear cheering all around her but it simply fades into white background noise as she stares her captor in the eye. Draven seems intrigued now, leaning out of his expensive chair and over the bar that separates him from a long fall and into the arena he’s founded. Riven heavily drops the chain she’s holding away at arms length, more symbolic than anything. She’s done her job.

She barely stays to watch Draven’s face twist into a warped, perplexed expression. To watch his fist clench in dire frustration but also burning excitement at the prospect of a new competitor. Somebody _interesting_. She turns on her heel, preparing to take her place on her platform once again so she can descend out of the arena. Riven’s growing tired of this lifestyle, fighting imbeciles posing as warriors and winning every time. Her feet drag in the soil. That’s when she hears it. The sound of a projectile whirring through the air at incredible speed.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand alert. She can smell the danger. Then the sound of a dull collision fills her ears, and she looks beside her. Her sword, glowing green, impaled directly within the shackles of her chains, effectively freeing her. 

Another blunt impact. A grunt. Shoes hitting coarse soil. The shrill, metallic slide of iconic axes.

She turns.

Draven’s grinning sadistically. He’s going to enjoy this. 

Riven grabs her sword, and can’t help but return the smile. She might enjoy this too.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are probably inaccuracies pls don’t hate me
> 
> also in my head after the awaken fight they develop a sort of father daughter relationship don’t @ me


End file.
